


Alfred’s world troubles

by Ewq1111



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Different World, F/M, God - Freeform, Nyotalia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewq1111/pseuds/Ewq1111
Summary: When Alfred is tired of the same thing happening, he decides to talk with an old friend. The next day, he notices that a lot of things are different, like for one his friends are chicks.





	1. Chapter 1

The meeting for the nations was going as per usual. France and England were arguing, Italy was eating pasta, sealand was trying to get in, and Canada was missing. America was getting tired of the same old routine, even if there was something new to talk about it still ended the same. They all go to the meeting, they talk about stuff, argue, talk again, argue again, and leave. America was got bored with the same old routine.  
America had enough of it. In the night, before he was about got to sleep he decided to talk to an old friend. “Um, God, I know you're busy trying to make sure the earth doesn't destroy itself and stuff but I have one request. My workplace has gotten a little dull and all I request is a little excitement, not to sound mean but I don’t to work at that sausage fest again. Please all i ask for is this...oh and itto rain hamburgers at least once please. Amen.” Alfred grabbed his blanket and quietly went to sleep.  
The next morning, Alfred woken up to the sound of his alarm, he grabbed his phone and checked the time 7:30 AM it read. “Oh crap! I’m late!” Alfred got up from his bed and went to the bathroom. He saw a picture of a woman in a powdered wig, Alfred was confused because he usually has the painting of George washington. He shaked the thought and grabbed the crest and ate the the toothpaste. He grabbed his suit and went to his car and drove off to work.  
He started to noticed a lot of things different, for instance the he noticed a Zara billboard had a man with cologne and Zara was replaced with Zera. The Malcolm street sign was now Maryam. Alfred ignored it all and headed straight to work. He got to the U.N at 8:03AM, he ran to the entrance and to the elevators by they were broken, so he took the stairs. He got up to the to the right level and ran to the doors. He swung them open and said “Sorry I’m late dudes I wo…” Alfred then saw that the meeting was filled with women. They stared at him in confusion then one of them got up and said “It’s about damn time! What the hell ‘appen?” She said in a british accent. “Quiet down mon amour, let him explain.” Another got up but she had a French accent. “Vhatever It vas, ve should get back to meeting.” A Russian accent called forth. “Huh, Fine. America sit down so we can commence at once.” The Brit said but Alfred was in shocked to see he was in a room full of women, America thought was he in the wrong meeting? Who are they, what do they know he’s America, and why do they have different accents like his friends had? He was frozen and the entire meeting looked at him like he was in some show. “Any day now Amerika!” A blond woman in a green suit said out loud. But Alfred soon saw darkness and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred was in a dark room and saw a blinding light, then a man appeared. Alfred was scared but approached he figure. “Uh- wh-who are you?” Alfred said. The man opened his mouth and said “I am God!” Alfred was in shock, he was seeing the almighty himself and he didn’t know what to do. “So, how do like it?” “I’m sorry?” Alfred said “Do you like the gift I given you.” “Y-you mean my friends being turned to chicks?” Alfred questioned “I mean putting you into this world to fit you. Do you like it so far?” Alfred was confuse and trying to form an opinion with the Almighty himself. “Yeah.” Alfred said in a shy voice. “GOOD! Ok now enjoy it pal, you earned it.” God then left and Alfred soon awoke.  
He opened his eyes and saw the female nations look at him to see if he’s all right, the russian woman was next to him feeling his pulse. “Mister Amerika, are you alright?” she said. Alfred opened his mouth trying to get ahead of the situation. “Y-yeah I’m fine.” Alfred was still in awe. “Say can you guys say your leaders’ names. So I can remind myself.” Alfred lied “Justina Trudeau.” “Valentina Putin.” Xi Jinpong” “Eli Alexander Muris the II” Emilia Macron” “Angelo Merkel.” “Sergia Mattarella.” “Shinza Abe and your president is Danilla Trump.” All this was making Alfred questioned more, would that mean Marilyn is Meren Monroe or Walt Disney is Winona Disney? Would that mean the picture Alfred saw was supposed to be George Washington, would it mean she’s Georgia Washington? All this was making Alfred’s head spin, he got off the floor and quietly went outside. He went downstairs and was completinating these thoughts and emotions, Alfred was in a new world where everyone changed except himself, he had a new set of friends on which they had a nice set s well. They were different but still the same, Matthew was now Madeleine, Arthur was now Alice, and Francis was now Francine. He went outside, stared at the parking lot, and let out the most loudest laughter he made in forever. He was free from it all and had new co workers who were sexy. He was dancing and singing right there in the parking lot and was unaware that his friends were staring right at him. They try to contain their laughter but it was useless and they all laughed at him.  
He turned around and blushed but tried to hide it by laughing. He was glad to be with his new friends. “Ok, sorry about that. Now let's get back to the meeting.” “They looked at him and giving him this strange look. “Amerika, you vere out for quite a while.” The russian said. “Oh, thats still good right.” “For you maybe.” The canadian said and they laughed. America laughed as well and head to his car. But before he can get inside he felt a tapping on his shoulder. He turned around and saw female russia. “Oh, hey Russia, whats up?” “Hello Mister Amerika, I was wondering how you are feeling, I vas vorried about you vhen you passed out” The Russian nation sounded concern. “Ah i’m fined, nothing to worry about.” “Ok, but i was vondering if you want to do something? It could be anything you want.” “Oh really like, hold on.” America pondered for a bit and came to a decision. “How about a walk in central park?” “That be nice. And call me Anya.” Anya walk away to her car and Alfred made the realisation, he was going on a date.


	3. Chapter 3

America arrived at central park, he waited at the Bethesda terrace fountain and noticed the statue was now a man. He looked around to see her and finally spot her. She was still wearing her pink coat, she had bright red lipstick, and pink cheeks. She spot Alfred and immediately ran towards him. “Alfred! You made it.” she hugged to him, her grip was tight on him to point of feeling something crack. “Uh, Anya ca-can you let go?” “Oh, sorry.” She let go of him. “So, what do you want to do?”Alfred said “I don’t know. Maybe just sit here together.” “Ok.” The two sat down on the benches which had a wonderful view of the fountain. Anya and Alfred sat there in silence and Anya laid her head on his shoulder. It was getting kind of awkward but before Alfred said anything Anya spoke. “Alfred I have a question? “Yeah?’ “Do you like me?” Alfred was confused with this question since he barely knew her but didn’t want to make her sad because of a thing he learn a long time ago. Never piss off Russia, even if he has tits! “S-sure.” Anya look at the American with a twinkle in her eyes. “Really!? That’s great, now it would be easier for us to be one.” “Yeah b-WHAT!” Alfred screamed out loud and try to get away from her but was grabbed. Anya grabbed him by the collar and put him back on the bench. “Da. Think about it, if we become one our military would be the most powerful, our economy would make us rich, and we vould be the biggest nation in the world.” Alfred was in shock by all this, he had to get away from this woman but try to find a distraction. “Listen Anya, I appreciate it but I really need to think it over.” He said with a hint of fear from his voice. “Nyet. Now ve must be one.” Anya went to kiss our beloved hero but Alfred found an opening and got out of there like a bat out of hell. He grabbed his keys went to go find his car from the rows of cars, all a while he heard her voice echo from behind him “Alfred, vhere are you?’ Oh God, she was near. Alfred thought. He try to search row by row but found nothing. “Alfred I see you!” The voice called out like a predator scaring its prey. Alfred try to find his car but nothing, it was then he realized he parked at the north side entrance, he was about to run before a hand came out and grabbed him just in the nick of time.   
He was hiding in a dumpster and the person who saved him was China. “China! What are you do-” China placed a finger on his mouth and lifted the lid a bit to see Anya checking under the cars. They saw Russia leave and got out of there. “Thanks China, man if it wasn't for you i would be dead.” “No problem mister America, anything for an allie.” “Man I should thank you for this.” “I think I know a way.” “Really?’ “Yes, we must combine our nation's together to destroy those who do us wrongly.” “Well if- WHAT?!” America screamed. “Yes we would be perfect. Imaging what we can do. We can even get rid of the tariffs that plague us! ” “Not you too!” “America we must join together and be the strongest! And if this doesn't convince you.” Then darkness, lights flash and a whole stage appears with chinese dragons and pandas eating bamboo. Music started to play (Imagine China’s Marukaite Chikyuu) and China appeared wearing a traditional red dress. “♪Wei, wei, Alfred, lao jiu, aru! Wei, wei, Alfred,Wei, wei, Alfred, come and join me, even if it’s strange. Come and join, Come and join, Come and join a new republic with me. Come and join, or should I join, or should we just invade the world together. Aah, imagine it a new world. We shall make our enemies pee bloo-♪.” China stopped singing when she saw America ran out the alley. “HEY COME BACK, I PRACTICE FOR THIS MOMENT!”


	4. Chapter 4

America ran and didn’t looked back, he made sure he was far away from her as possible. He eventually stopped and took a breather but felt a hand on his shoulder, he was embracing the enviable but saw only a dark color woman with a white mask. Alfred was confused at first but realized it was Turkey. 

“Hey America!” The turkish nation said. “I see you’re finally exercising for once.” 

“Oh haha.” America replied. It was a little strange for him to see female Turkey, he didn’t even see her at the meeting. “Say what are you doing here?” America asks the nation

“Oh well I was in the neighborhood and I thought you needed a little help escaping from two equally crazy nations.” America was glad to have his answers but how did she even know that? 

“Where did you get that information?”

“Oh, Just from oral tradition. Speaking of, if you want to help escaping, I may provide a shortcut.”

“Really? Oh dudette, thank you! America said, his voice filled with joy. 

“Yeah, just marry me.” Turkey Said all causally. America stood there paralyzed after hearing that. Why her too? America thought.

“Oh God not you too!” 

“Oh come on it will be fun, don’t you think? We can crush our enemies with an iron fist and sleep on a bed of their decapitated bodies. I can imagine it now, us naked, spreading scented oils on each other’s body, and making sweet love on a pile of our enemies. Won’t that be...” 

Before Turkey finished her sentence, the American escape leaving behind a smoke trail.  
America ran from the Turk as far away as possible. He looked back to see if she was following her and hit somebody. He grabbed his glasses to see who it was but it was another woman, wearing a green jacket and had a curl on her hair. America finally give in and said  
“Let me guess, your Greece?” America said.  
“Ναί.” Greece answered “I couldn’t help and notice that you were running from Turkey? Do you need help?” 

America got up and brushed his jacket off from any dirt. “Na I’m fine.”   
“You sure, I can help you distract that woman.” Greece said.   
America looked back at her and had a look of confusion on his face. “How did you kno-” 

Greece interrupted him by pulling out a pair of cat ears and a collar with America’s name.   
“Just put this on and I promise, when she sees you like this, she’ll know you’re mine. Then they won’t bother you anymore.” She said but with a dark and twisted voice, kinda what a stalker would use. “Now wear the collar kitty.”

“What? I ain’t wearing no collar!” America pushed the woman back and fled for his life once more. He knew that if he waited, more nations would show up, he had to escape from those women or hide at least. Alfred didn’t know if this was suppose to be heaven or was this his punsment for being greedy with his friends.


	5. Chapter 5

 As Alfred ran from his dear life, he found that not only does his friends are hot chicks but they are also crazy over him. He checked every corner if anyone was following him. He stopped running to catch his breath but found himself near Grand central station. He had to get out of New York, oneway.  He bought a ticket and was waiting in line when

“Hey you sonofabitch!” Alfred turned around and saw a woman wearing a red jacket, had a black bra, brown hair. It looked like cuba… oh God it is him. “Where do you think you’re going?” The Cuban woman was walking over to the American. She had a vein popping out and she was clenching her teeth. America try to get away from her but was in line with a crowd of people. 

“Listen dudette, I don't have time rightn-” Before Alfred said the last words he was met with a kiss. He was confused but also loved it at the sametime.

“You traitor!” Someone said, they looked around to see who said it and saw a woman with a polar bear. 

“You dare date my brother behind my back, eh!? I thought you hated him!”

“I do but I hate that I can’t communicate my love when I’m around him , so I resort it to hate!” 

“He’s my brother you prostitute.” 

“At least he knows who I am!” The Canadian punches the cuban and knocks her back, she gets up and strangles her but female  Kumajiro went straight to her head and started to scratch her face. Alfred went out of lines to calmed the two girls. 

“Calm down you two.” Cuba had scratch marks on her face and Canada had a handprint on her neck. Right before it was put to rest 

“What are you doing?” A voice called out, they turned their heads and saw England and France. 

“My, My Alfred. It looks like your being quite the casanova.” France said 

“Do you have any idea of what your doing? England said

“W-what do you mean?” Alfred said

“China and Russia are now in war and threatening nuclear annihilation, Greece and Turkey have now declared war, Hero academia are now worshiping you. ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!” England said out loud. Alfred was in shock all because he was gonna start war world 3 all because of him. He knew what to do.

“Excuse me.” Alfred runs outside to find the two nations. 

“Hold on bastard, I’m not done showing you my love.” Cuba said before she was smacked by a polar bear.

 

He ran outside and collapsed on the floor. he clutched his hands together. "God?" He said, all teary eye. "I know I asked you to make my friends different but not like this! Please, make my friends dudes again and have them stop obsessing over me. I DON'T WANT THIS ANYMORE!"

"SHUT UP!' A voice shouted from the sky, Alfred got up and saw a flash of light. Then, a figure came down, wearing only black shirt and jeans. Alfred was in awe. 

"Estonia?" Are- are you an angel?" Alfred grabbed the stranger's cheek but the man smacked his hand away. 

"Is that how you treat your creator?" 

"Creator?" Alfred said. 

"I'm Himaruya Hidekaz, the creator of Hetalia. I was on vacation when all of a sudden my notebooks started screaming and shaking. I wondered what's happening?" 

Alfred looked down and sigh. "I told God to make my friends into chicks."

"WHAT?! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" 

"I don't know, I just wanted to make things, different thats all."

"So you asked God almighty himself to make your friends into girls?! That's my field! He said.

"I trying to change it but all of them are obsessed with me. I don't know what to do?" Hima stroke his chin and his face turned into excitement. 

"I know," He said. "I'm the artist, I can change your friends back and turn everything back normal." America smiled. He was finally gonna end this nightmare once and for all. 

"Can you really do that?"

"Of course I can, I'm the artist. I can do anything I want. Now bye-bye." Then, Hima returned back to the sky and Alfred smiled as the lights burned his eyes but finally relived that this whole ordeal will be over. He can return back to his old friends again.

 

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

   Alfred walked down the street with a smile on his face, knowing now everything will be brought back to normal he was walking back home. However, his stomach was making a loud growl. All this running around from one place to another, he forgot to eat. 

Alfred went to go find a WcDonald’s but but he smelled something good. It smelled heavenly than other foods. He went looking for the source thanks to his nose, he eventually went to another alleyway and found a table with a white cloth draped over it and it had a plate of pasta, beer, and rice balls. Alfred’s mouth was watering from just looking at the dinner in front of him, he got a fork from the plate and poked at the noodles and started to eat. 

It was delicious, it was warm and was so good. He drake some of the beer and felt the alcohol hit his system, he grabbed the rice ball and ate the whole thing, everything was so good. While eating, he found himself a pair of hands wrapped around him. He looked up to see female italy behind him. Her breast squeezing his head. 

“How is the food?” She asked. 

“It’s delicious.” America said with a mouthful.

“I’m glad you like it, you know you can eat this and many more with us.”

“Huh?” Then saw Germany and Japan next to him “Yes, if you like this food so much, we can cook it for you.” Germany said. 

“Yes, all you have to do is-” Before Japan said anything, America interrupted her. 

“Let me guess, you cook me this food so you can convince me to marry all of you?” They stared at him and looked at each other. 

“Yes that was the plan.” Japan said. 

“Okay if you were gonna-Wait!” He said. “You’re all chicks and still like me?!” The women looked at him with stares of confusion of what he said. “I don’t understand? Oh crap, the creator must’ve lied to me. Pardon me ladies and thanks for the meal.” He left, leaving two dollar bills on the table and running back into the street. 

The female axis power were still in confusion before Italy grabbed the dollar bills and said  “So, is anyone hungry?” The two girls facepalmed while Italy was there smiling.


End file.
